In Too Deep
by SparklyGlitterNAILS
Summary: Loki is banished to Midgard, but after an escape he jumps off the bridge. Ending up on Earth anyway, Connie is the one to find him. She is the first one on Earth to notice the hole that Loki has dug for himself. Will she be able to save him or is he already in too deep. Dark!Loki/OC, language, dark themes, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first Loki story I hope you like it, please read, review, favorite, the whole 9 yards. Not asking for much. The description pretty much explains the story. But, I am warning you do not except Loki to be all nice and realize that he needs to come towards the light. Fuck no! I like my Loki dark and diabolical, not evil, but diabolical. Connie isn't a good girl herself, fluff in here is to a bare minimum. Smut is to the max, but it starts later on and then picks up from there so your gonna have to wait and bare with me. I will make this story worthy of your eyes. So tell me if you love it, hate it, want to flush it down the shitter, want to marry it and have its babies. idk where the fuck that came from, but please tell me. **

**P.S.**

**I have a picture of what Connie looks like so if you want that I will post in the next chap. Thanks.**

_"...And in further news, meteorologist, George Tucker, has predicted the annual meteor shower to happen tonight around 10:00 P.M. Well that's all for Channel 36 News. See you tomorrow New York."_

Connie stared at the television set, in the lobby of an anger management facility.

She could not believe she let herself get talked into this one. Here she was, sitting impatiently in a reception room waiting to see her assigned therapist. Annoyance boiled up in her again. She was okay as okay could be. She did not need a damned therapist. Apparently, her mother and friends thought she had anger issues. Connie scoffed, if letting someone know that she was mad is anger issues, than sure, she was a damned phsycopath .

The only reason she was here was to shut her family up. Almost everyday, her mother scolded her for the tiniest thing. If Connie told someone to go away, she was being mean and had anger issues. If she did not like something, she was being mean and had anger issues. She was was 25 for goodness sakes, but her mother still reprimanded her like a child. Connie continuously disagreed with her mother and friends until they decided to have a surprise intervention. She was forced to sit there for three hours, listening to stories about her "anger issues" and how she could have handled things differently. She almost laughed when her mother teared up about how "serious this is becoming". Her mother was the supreme ruler of drama queens and loved to make a big deal out of nothing. She was overly-sensitive, dramatic to the extreme, and had non-stop tear ducts. Connie chuckled, _How did dad get hitched to her?_

"Constance Finnigan, Dr. Ann Thompson is ready for you!"

Connie got up and smoothed out her skirt. Her heels click-clacked against the hard floor as she followed the receptionist out the door and down a hall, walls lined with the same mahogany doors. The end of the hall did not look that far away, but as they walked further and further she was beginning to wonder if it was endless. Just her luck, she had the room at the end of the hall.

"Here you go. Dr. Thompson just finished her last appointment. Well, enjoy and have a nice day."

The receptionist seemed quite cheerful to be working in the lobby of an anger management building. Connie ignored her and entered the room to find no one. She thought of calling the receptionist, but she already left. Besides, the doctor would probably be back shortly.

Her emerald eyes searched the room. It was spacious enough and seemed newly refurbished. The walls were white with brown carpeting. On the left wall, there was a bookcase lined with numerous novels and texts. In the middle of the room, was a coffee table. On side of the coffee table, there was a small lounge chair and on the other was a small sofa. She guessed she was supposed to take the sofa. She walked over sat down. It was very comfortable, but that was probably the point. Connie took out her compact mirror and checked herself.

She looked presentable. She had on a loose, soft blue, chiffon blouse tucked into a fitted black skirt that reached her lower thigh and black 5-inch platforms. Her minimal make-up was okay. She flicked a piece of her thick, bright red crown out her face._ I guess I could blame my temper on my hair. Everyone seemed to think that anyhow._ In her Irish descent family, she was the most Irish looking. Her last name was Finnigan and Connie had the red hair, milky skin, green eyes, and an army of freckles to back it up. She closed her compact and sighed. _Could this lady hurry the hell up?_ Connie was the most impatient person in the world and she'll admit it. She wanted things here and now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. The coffee machine broke and I swear I was about to die."

Connie nodded and smiled like she understood but inside she was itching to tell this lady how much she didn't care. She held her tongue, she didn't want to give the doctor a reason to believe she had anger issues.

The doctor was tall, even without any heels, and lightly tan with shoulder-length chestnut hair. She was dressed professionally in a pantsuit with glasses to top it all of. She looked more like a lawyer than a menial therapist.

"Alrightie then, let's get started. I'm assuming you know that your mother scheduled the appointment."

Connie nodded with an inward scowl.

"Well, can think of any reason for her to contact us?"

"Ha! I can think of a million. I just want to point out that my mom is the most overly dramatic person there is. She blows the tiniest thing way out of proportion. Like the other day, my family came over and my brother wanted the _**last**_ piece of chicken _**I**_ cooked and I told him no. She started whining about how I never share and how I should be grateful and all this other shit."

She scribbled something on her notepad. It wasn't even 5 minute into the session and she was already ready writing stuff down. _What the hell?_

"How about your father?"

Connie smiled as she remembered her kind, soft-hearted father.

"My father is dead now, but he was the complete opposite of her. I know there's that whole opposite's attract bullshit, but this lady is just unbearable. I mean she's my mother and I love her and all, but sometimes I just want to strangle her."

She scribbled something down again. Connie raised a skeptical eyebrow but continued on.

"Anyway, my dad was usually quiet, reserved and humble. He and I got along great."

"Are you aware that your friends also contacted us along with your mother?"

"Yea, I am aware. I honestly don't know why though. Do I really get mad that often?"

"Well, from the way your close ones describe you, you do. Now, everyone is entitled to get mad once in a while. But do you take anger to the extreme? Do you ever feeling like killing someone?"

"Sure, I feel that way every time someone pisses me off. But it's not like I would ever do that."

"I see, I want to explain to you the different types of anger. Passive anger and aggressive anger. Let's start off with passive anger..."

It went like this for a while. A long time later, Connie stormed out of the therapy room in a rage. The doctor had the nerve to write down 'showing very light ,minor signs of psychotic problems'. _Psychotic my ass!_

She left in a fit of anger, yelling obscenities. Several people were staring at her like she was crazy.

"Well, what are you lookin' at!?"

Everyone immediately turned back around making sure not to irk the redhead further. She left the building, vowing never to come there again. She got into her car and angrily shut the door. Connie stayed there seated and took a few moments to cool down. After simmering down her stomach let out a loud growl. She realized she was hungry after that long day and headed towards her favorite dine-in pizza place.

It was 8:30 pm._ Almost there._ Tony's Pizzeria was down the block and around the corner. As Connie turned her car around a car swerved right past her, narrowly missing her mirrors.

"Fucking asshole!"

She drove off, she could see the pizza place's red florescent lights and the cartoonized Italian chef, forming his fingers into an 'Okay' sign. She parked, walked, and entered the store. Immediately, her spirits lifted. The smell of fresh dough, baking pizza, and ingredients filled her nostrils.

"Hey, Tony!"

Connie called for the old man and instantly she saw his head pop out behind the kitchen, covered in dough. She giggled.

"Hi Tony, I was wondering if I could get two slices of pepperoni pizza."

"For you, anything."

She laughed again. The old man certainly was a charmer. Tony Mariano was the greatest man in the world. He spoke in a heavy Italian accent with the rolled "r"s and everything. Not only did he make the best pizza in the world, he also gave great advice.

Connie had her girlfriends and siblings, but when she needed to get away from it all she came here to Tony's, bought herself a slice and talked with the funny old man. Tony's shop had been around longer than Connie had herself. She first started to go here back in her freshman year of high school. She basically had known Tony all her life.

"Thanks Tony, I really could use it."

"Something is not alright with you Constance, tell Grandpa Tony everything."

Connie couldn't help but smile. Tony was the only one that called her by her full first name, not even her parents did. Connie didn't know her grandparents and Tony never had children, so she had grown accustomed to referring to him as her Grandpa.

Once the pizza was ready, Tony came over and sat down.

"So, what is the problem?"

"Well, everyone seems to think that I have some major anger issues that I need to solve."

"Eh, I see."

"Yea, I even went to a 'prescribed' therapist."

"That is a bit much! I do not think you have issues at all, my dear Constance."

"Tony, we all have issues."

"Eh, you know what I mean."

"Yea, I do. Do you think my anger is out of control."

"Well..."

"Tony!"

"I am kidding, no, you just have an attitude that matches that beautiful hair of yours. Fierce and fiery."

"Thank you Tony."

"And you can be stubborn at times."

"Thank you, Tony.

"And hard-headed."

"Thank you, Tony."

"And-"

"I get it, Tony!"

"I kid, I kid. Well enjoy your pizza and come talk to me at anytime. Ciao figlia, Ci vediamo di nuovo."

"Ciao nonno."

Connie hurried and finished her last slice and left. After getting in her car, she decided to go to her favorite spot right in the rural area of New York. The night was cool and the stars were out and sometimes she couldn't stand the city. As she neared the pasture, she remembered to call her mom and tell her were she was and how her day went just in case she asked. In went straight to voicemail which she was grateful of because she didn't feel like talking anyhow.

Connie got her sweater and walked across the pasture an sat down on the grass, looking at the sky. She used to come here with her father when she was younger. She could see the city from here, it really looked magnificent. The lights were shining and bright. It truly was the city that never sleeps.

She remembered about 5 years ago how New York was utterly left in ruins by the alien invasion led by some nutjob. Thank goodness, she was in Ireland visiting family that week or she would have been among the many dead.

While gazing at the city, something caught her eye. She looked up and saw something bright streak across the sky, then another and another. _I forgot the news guy said that there was a meteor shower tonight._ As more and more bright lights streaked across the sky she became more amazed. She wished her father was there to share this moment with her. The sky was looking so beautiful.

Sitting there, mouth agape, she notice one meteor that was fairly large compared to the others. She watched it, but instead of streaking across the sky it looked as if it was moving toward Earth. After watching it for a few minutes later, did she realize it was actually hurtling towards Earth, right towards that pasture she was in.

She scampered of the ground, kicked of her heels and ran across the pasture as quick as possible. She looked back, it was closer than ever. Connie ran harder and harder. Realizing she couldn't get into her car and drive away in a fast enough time, she jumped behind her car for protection just as the meteor landed creating a BOOM! sound. Wind billowed across the pasture, whipping across her body.

After a few minutes, she stood but got weak in the knees and slid back down to the ground. She waited longer before standing up tentatively using her car as support. She looked around. The was no one except for her. What did she expect, there was never anyone here. She left her heels behind, shrinking her to a mere 5'3" and slowly walked towards the large hole she could see. As she got closer, for some reason she felt nervous, as if something was to pop out of the hole.

Finally reaching the edge of the crater, she slowly peered in and gasped. There was a man in there. And he was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

He could hear Thor's footsteps approaching. They were quicker than usual, as if in a hurry. Not like other times, when they were leisurely. Loki's eyes were on the floor like they always were, blank and dead.

It had been five years since the attack on Midgard. Five long years of having his wrists and ankles shackled, and his mouth sewn shut. He thought back on that day.

_"LOKI! What have you done?" Odin voice resounded throughout the throne room. _

_"And just what do you mean, Father?" He said the endearing term with a disgusting sneer in his voice. _

_"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN?! You have destroyed the innocent lives of hundreds, thousands. You have schemed with the Other, a forbidden race of creatures. You have betrayed the trust of not only myself, but your mother, brother, and all the citizens of Asgard." _

_"And why should I care? I am not an Asgardian, I never was and I never will be. Are you disappointed Odin? Are you ashamed?" Loki asked the questions with a mocking voice and maniacal grin on his twisted face. _

_"Well you should not be Odin. After all, I am not your son. I am not your responsibility." _

_"You are wrong Loki. You are my son. I have raised you myself along with your mother. You played and fought with Thor. You were treated like a Prince." _

_"I did not come out of Frigga's womb, I am not your blood. I am Laufey's." _

_"He had cast you off to the side, abandoned you. Because of your small stature compared to the rest of the Frost Giants, you were a runt in his eyes, unworthy. He left you to die Loki." _

_"Well, maybe he was right! I would have never survived living in Jotunnheim. I do not live up to their standards. I would have been abandoned regardless. I do not belong in Asgard. I am not Asgardian. See Odin, either way I would have been neglected." _

_"We did not neglect you, Loki. We provided you with the very best, we were always there for you. We are your family." _

_"Is that so? Would a 'family' lie to their so-called son for years?" _

_"Loki-" _

_"Have you ever thought that maybe you all hold the fault for everything that has happened."_

_Odin looked at Loki with a great sadness in his eyes. Loki was so deep in the hole that he has created, there might not be a way out._

_"Take him away, to the dungeons." The guards came forward._

_"Keep his wrists and ankles shackled at all times." Odin heaved a great, depressing sigh. _

_"Sew his lips shut. A false truth shall never fall from them again. Only open them when he is to eat, but beware, do not let whatever he shall say rest on you soul. It is a lie."_

"Loki, the Allfather requests your presence in the throne room."

Loki slowly lifted his head up and stared at the face of Thor, unbelieving. It had been half a decade since he had last talked to Odin.

Thor stood there with a wide smile on his face, just at the fact that Loki was staring anywhere but the floor. _Foolish oaf._

"I do not know what it he wishes to speak with you about, but I know it must be of great importance. Come brother."

_Why do you still wish to call me that useless term, I am not your brother._ Loki stood up hesitantly, still unsure. He watched as the guards unlocked his cold, dark cell. He looked around to see if there were any weapons. _This is surely some type of jest. Otherwise, Odin's old age is clouding his common sense_.

Loki followed Thor towards the throne room. _So we're back here again, are we Loki. Trailing after Thor like you used to as a child._ Loki scoffed at the familiarity of the situation.

When the reached the Odin was already sitting on the majestic throne in full attire, Gugnir in hand. Frigga was standing to his right with a very sad look on her face. The royal guards were there also. Loki and Thor stood before Odin. Thor bowed respectively and climbed the staircase to join Odin and Frigga. Loki looked disgusted seeing Odin, Frigga, and Thor all together. _The perfect family...there was never room for a Frost Giant._

"Loki, you have been called here today because I have made a decision." Odin hesitated.

"The people of Asgard have been not been at ease for these past 5 years. They fear that you will somehow escape and arise terror amongst them once again. Despite my reassurances to them, they will not rest. I am sorry to be witness to this day, but I have no choice but to banish you...to Midgard."

_Midgard? What a turn of events_. Loki thought sarcastically. The irony in the situation made him grin, chuckle even which was hard to do with wire sewn across the lips. His chuckling turned to laughter made the wire to stretch across his lips causing blood to spill from them.

Frigga looked at Loki with horror. "Loki, stop. You are hurting yourself."

Loki paused and looked at the woman he once called mother. He continued his laughter, intentionally making himself bleed.

"Odin, do something! Please."

Odin looked at the man that stood before him that he still called son.

"Guards, take the wire out and the shackles off. Make haste."

The guards quickly removed the wires and metal shackles. Loki continued his laughter, while everyone feared for his sanity. It took several minutes for his laughter to die down, but he still had a scary grin plastered to his face.

"And just what do you expect for me to accomplish on Thor's precious Earth?"

"We have come to the conclusion that you will learn just as Thor learned during his banishment."

"Learn what? Weakness and incompetence from a Midgardian slut?"

"You will not speak of Jane in that manner!"

Loki looked at Thor. He was red, his face full of anger and his fists clenching. Loki huffed, the Thor he grew up with would have thrown him out the palace through the highest window. That wench had made him soft.

"Loki, please show some respect towards Thor's beloved."

Loki put his gaze upon Frigga now. The look in her eyes was a sorrowful look. He scoffed, he did not need her pity.

"Loki, I have already significantly diminished your magic abilities and while on Midgard, you will live among the mortals."

"If you haven't noticed, the mortals and I are not on agreeing terms."

"Thor will not inform them of your arrival, if you make yourself known to them your punishment will be in their hands."

"You have got it all figured out, haven't you Odin?"

"No, I do not. I thought I did raising you and Thor. I always wonder where I went wrong, Thor would have never-"

Loki lost it right there.

"Thor! Thor! Is that all you can say? Is that all anyone can say?! Thor is the chosen one, the favorite one! I should have known from the beginning! I was never the same as the rest of these damned Asgardians, with their damned golden hair! I never looked like you or Frigga or precious Thor. You want to know where you went wrong Odin!? The moment you decided to take me from that cold world. You should have left me to rot in Jotunheim, it would have never made a difference. "

Loki was shaking from anger. Frigga carefully approached him, until standing right in front of him. The guards were already prepared for attack.

"Lower your weapons guards, he is my son."

The guards followed suit.

"Loki listen to me, you are my son. You always were and you always will be and even now. I love you Loki."

Frigga reached out her hand to place it on his cheek. Loki just looked at her with disgust, he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"You never loved me."

Loki looked into the face of Frigga while her face morphed into pain at his death grip.

"Loki let go, please, you are hurting me." Frigga pleaded.

Odin stood and the guards drew their weapons.

"Loki, please release mother before the guards attack."

Thor had spoken up. He had Mjolnir in his hands. Loki looked around, everyone was against him. He did not to want to stay in Asgard and he certainly did want to live amongst the mortals.

In a moment of quick decision, he threw Frigga to the ground causing Odin and Thor to rush towards her. In their moment of concern, her made an escape. He ran out of the throne room and towards the exit of the palace, he could already hear the guards' heavy footsteps. He made several turns through the halls of the great palace. Loki knew his former home well, and eventually lost the guards. He slipped into the kitchen and past the maids and out a secret back entrance only he knew of. He continued running until he reached the rainbow bridge. He looked out and saw that the Bifrost had been fixed. Loki also saw Heimdall, who, like always, was standing still looking out towards the galaxy. He stepped onto the bridge and walked towards the dome.

"Loki!"

Loki stopped and turned around to see Thor standing there.

"Loki, where are you going?"

Loki thought, where was he going? In his escape he only thought of one thing, getting away from Asgard.

"Anywhere but here, Thor."

"Do you really think Heimdall will just let you pass?"

Thor was met with silence.

"Do not worry Thor, I never wanted Asgard. I always strived for something greater. I am still meant to rule, just not a worthless place like this or Midgard ."

"What has become of you brother? We grew up together to become men of honor, not the creature that I see before me."

Loki slyly smirked.

"Creature? You finally got it right _brother_. A creature, monster never worthy for the throne, never worthy for Asgard."

"Loki-"

Loki turned from his brother and out towards the endless stars.

"See you on the the throne."

"Loki do not-"

Loki did not catch whatever his brother was about to say, he jumped off the bridge and into the endless void filled with bright stars. Loki closed his eyes and grinned insanely, he finally escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favs, follows, favs, and reads. I appreciate all of those things, so keep up the good work. As I mentioned in the first chap, if you guys wanna know what Connie looks like, I can just post a link on the next chap. It's up to you. A special thanks to my first reviewer. Love all of you!**

**Like I said before, this story is not a redemption story. I mean it is kind of, but he isn't seeking redemption. Loki is pretty dark in this story. And I know smut hasn't been seen yet, but just wait cuz want i get started I am a smut machine. Language is a big thing too, but it is mostly Connie's fault. She swears like sailor. R&R**

Connie just stared at the man, if he even was a man, sprawled out in the crater. What the fuck did she just see? How is he even alive? She could see his chest moving up and down slowly, dangerously slow.

Connie looked around, there was no one. No one had heard or seen this 'meteor' except for her. She could call for help. _Oh yeah, the NYPD would totally believe that you just saw a man fall from the sky._ She scoffed. What the hell was she supposed to do? Should she take him or what? Maybe, she should just leave him here for someone else to find him. She really wasn't that good with harboring strangers anyhow, they always seemed to piss her off.

She sighed and turned to walk away. She could already feel guilt building up in her. It wasn't until she heard him groan from pain that she rolled her eyes and damned her conscious before walking back over to the crater.

The crater wasn't extremely deep, but she still used caution. She slowly stepped, barefoot, onto a ledge that was sticking out. She searched to find another one to step onto, closer to the bottom. When she spotted one she slowly stepped on that one too, then another and so forth until she reached the bottom.

Although it was nighttime, she could see that this guy was hurt bad. Cuts and bruises flowing with crimson liquid, litter his face, and though his body was dressed in the weirdest outfit she had ever seen, she had suspected there was a lot more damage on the rest of his body. Strangely enough, deep wounds were lined along his lips, and blood was trickling from them. _Did he try to kiss a damn lion or something?_ She ignored the damage, and grabbed his arm to pick him up.

He was surprisingly heavy. Very heavy actually. He didn't really look like much, but then again it was dark. She forced him to stand up, he was still half-conscious, and flung his dirt covered arm over her shoulder. Because of the major height difference, the man was practically lying across her back. He had to be at least 6'2". He groaned. She ignored him and hauled him over to her car. It seemed like forever before they reached her car, she opened the back door and laid him down across the back seats. She shut the door and locked it before scooping up her heels and scurrying back over to the driver's side. She opened the door and got it. Connie started the ignition and drove towards her house.

It was quite a long drive to her apartment, located in Upper Manhattan. Five minutes could not go by without Connie flickering her emerald eyes upon the man in the back of her car. She just hoped that police would not be patrolling near her. Connie chuckled at the thought of trying to explain why a knocked-out, bloody and battered guy was in the back of her car. Speaking of, what was he saying? The guy back there was definitely muttering something. She listened harder. Though she tried, all she picked up was 'escape'.

Connie had gotten so caught up in what she was doing, that at least ten seconds had gone by and she hadn't noticed the green light, until someone had went around her car.

"Dumbass!"

She heard someone in a yellow car yell at her.

"Oh really bumblebee! Well you too, ya fuckin' dickhead!"

She swore she heard the man in the back of her car chuckle, or maybe it was him groaning in pain.

They soon reached her apartment steps. She got out barefoot and pulled this man out by his legs. That alone took up most of her energy. She stood him upright and once again flung his arm around her shoulders. At this moment, she didn't care if anyone was watching her and thought she was crazy. She just thankful that she didn't have the top floor.

As soon as she reached her door, she quickly keyed the lock, opened the door, and threw this guy off her and onto a nearby sofa. She heard him let out another groan in pain, but right now she didn't give a fuck. Connie was tired, dirty, pissed, and she looked like shit. She went to her bedroom and quickly changed into some boxer shorts and a cami. She got a wipe and cleared her mascara and lipstick off her face. She felt grimy, but it was way too late for her to take a shower.

She walked back to her living room with a bucket of warm water, a washcloth, some peroxide, and whole bunch of bandages from behind her bathroom mirror. She found the guy on the sofa where she left him. His his were still closed and he was still badly injured. At least, his breathing regulated. She knelt beside him and dipped the washcloth in the water. She wiped of all the blood on his face. She dipped the cloth back in water and wrung it out. She poured a small amount of peroxide on the cloth and dabbed at the numerous cuts on his face. Connie heard him hiss and smirked, at least she was getting a reaction out of him. She continued until all openings were disinfected.

When his face was cleared up she could see what he looked like. And wow, was he a sight. The man looked extremely handsome. He was pale with long-ish jet black hair brushing his shoulders. He had very distinct cheekbones that she knew anyone could just dream about. She shook her head out of her reverie and proceeded to get the bandages and place them over each cut on his face. She realized that she would have to clean up the rest of his body.

She felt rather eager, then tentative_. Really Connie? Excited over some homeless guy?_ She mentally scolded herself, but she couldn't get rid of that feeling. Now this guy's outfit was a whole different story. Not only was it against fashion law, it was extremely confusing. It was mainly a green and black attire with silver accents. He was covered from neck to toe, except his hands.

After searching for some kind of zipper or opening, she found a buckle and started to undo it. Unfortunately, there were many other buckles. She had to go through all of them until she finally loosened up the clothing and pulled the top part slowly over his head. She threw it to the side and repeated the same process she did with his face to his chest and torso. When she finished, she swore her mouth was watering.

This guy was like dessert. He was not skinny, but lean with muscles. His chest and stomach were hard. His lower torso had that deep V shape at the hips and angled lower. Right now, she felt like following the trail. _Nice face and nice body... did this guy fall from heaven?_

She took his boots off and hoped that he was wearing some type of boxers. She pulled his bottoms down a bit and discovered he wasn't wearing underwear at all. She decided against cleaning his lower body. She definitely wasn't shy, but she didn't want the guy to wake up and find some random girl hovering over his cock. There was always tomorrow.

She hauled the guy over to the guest bedroom and lowered him onto the bed. This man was giving her a good reason to exercise. She turned the lights off and locked the door. She walked over to her own room and quickly used the bathroom to get ready for bed. Connie collapsed on her bed, exhausted from the day. She quickly fell asleep, but her mind was active, concocting dreams of stars.

* * *

Connie alarmingly woke up to the sound of pounding and yelling. In her haste to get out of bed, she got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor. She quickly regained her composure and ran out her room and down the hall.  
The pounding and yelling was coming from the guest room. The man was about to break her damn door.

"I demand you let me out of this prison! Do you hear me?! I will find you, cut your heart out, and feed it to the biglesnipe! I will not repeat myself! LET ME OUT!"

His voice was cold and dead serious. Connie thought better than to keep him locked in there.

"Okay, okay! Can you pipe down, I have neighbors."

Connie was met with silence.

"I'm going to need you to back up; I'm unlocking it right now."

She quickly ran to the cupboard in the kitchen and retrieved the key to the guest room. She ran back and unlocked the door. Before she could even turn the lock the whole way, the door flew open and a hand grabbed at her throat and pinned her against the wall and dragged her up to meet his pale, light green steely eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Where am I?"

His voice was filled with venom.

"Let go of me, right now!"

His fingers squeezed and she felt her airway contract.

"Answer me!"

"You're in my house."

"How did I get here?"

"I found you in a field."

"This is Earth?"  
Connie looked at him as if he was crazy. _No, it's Pluto._

He brought both of his cold hands and wrapped them around her throat. She saw him smirk as if he was enjoying this. _Is he fucking crazy!_

"Is it?!"  
He squeezed even tighter, she could feel her lips getting cooler.

"Yes, yes!"  
The man finally relaxed his death grip and threw her to the ground.

He swept passed her body on the ground and to the door of her apartment. She watched him open and slam the door behind him. Connie sat up, sputtering and coughing trying to regain her breath. She got up carefully and went to the bathroom. As she checked herself in the mirror and she saw purple and blue bruises already arising at the base of her throat.

"Asshole." She muttered. This guy was a fucking psycho.

She walked over to her living room window and looked out. The man was walking freely in the street, topless, barefoot, and apparently oblivious to the cars honking at man seemed unaware of where he was, even unaware that he was on Earth. Connie continued staring at the man who almost killed her. _I hope this bird brain gets hit. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to thank you for the reviews and a special thank you to my first reviewer. I also want to thank all the readers. You too, ghostreaders. I know you're there so leave a review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate those. Like I said before, if you guys want to see what she looks like just let me know. And when I saw she, I mean Connie. Alrightie then, that's all folks. Read away.**

Loki smiled manically as he felt himself fall deeper and deeper through the endless abyss. He opened his eyes and gazed at the bright, burning balls of gas rapidly passing him. He turned his sight downwards and saw many planets suspended in the black void. Something caught his eye. He maneuvered his head to face sideways and he saw chunks of rock moving, gaining speed quickly.

Loki felt something bump his head. He turned his body upwards and saw more of those rocks speeding up and falling fast. He tried to get out of the way, but it was nearly impossible because he was falling into space. He felt himself get pulled into the path of the rocks. He suddenly realized that they were not just falling into the fabric of the cosmos, they were heading towards something. He looked onwards and saw that there path was headed towards a planet of green, blue, and wisps of white. As he focused his attention he saw that it was a planet he recognized. A furious scowl appeared on his face. _Midgard… no_.

He furiously tried to fight his way through the rocks, but he felt himself being pulled along with them. He could not go back to Earth. As he tried to get out of the way, he found it impossible because he was being tugged along by some gravitational pull. Suddenly a bright light caught his attention. He turned and saw that the rocks were setting themselves ablaze. He felt himself, along with the rocks, gain speed heading towards Earth.

He again frantically tried to get of the away, but it proved to no avail. Loki abruptly found himself also setting on fire. He tried, but it was too late. The pull of the Earth was getting stronger by the second. He gave up and let himself be hurled towards the planet he had grown to despise a tremendous amount. Loki closed his eyes and let go.

The fire had quickly spread throughout his body, but using the mere magic he had left, he protected himself from the burning tongues. Loki was going extremely fast, all the planets and stars passing him in a blur. He knew he was going to land soon. He felt himself rapidly approaching his unfortunate destination. He screwed his eyes shut and braced himself for what he knew was going to be a rough landing.

No amount of preparation could have prepared him for the impact. As soon as he hit the hard ground, the pain he felt was excruciating, like every bone in his body was bending painfully slow, splitting splinter by splinter, until it finally snapped. He could not move, he could not hear, and he dare not try and open his eyes. That would cause too much pain.

Loki laid there for what felt like hours, but could have possibly been minutes in hurt. He could already feel his feebly magic starting to repair his body, but it was not enough. The reparation of his broken bones was terrible. He could feel each bone slowly maneuvering back together. He could feel everything being fixed, and that was almost worse than being broken.

Loki suddenly felt himself being lifted. He groaned in pain. He was roughly tossed over something which only caused more pain. He felt himself being slowly dragged somewhere and then placed on a seat. He melted from the comfortableness and softness. He would have sighed if he had been able to. Then he was moving. Not Loki himself, but whatever he was in, was moving. Right now, Loki just wanted to rest.

As time passed, he felt his senses coming back to him. His hearing was slowly repairing, he could twitch his smallest finger, but he still kept his eyes shut. He felt too good to move right now.

"The escape did not work. I ended up of Midgard regardless, Odin." Loki had barely whispered to himself. He would have chuckled at the irony if he had been able.

"Oh really bumblebee! Well you too, ya fuckin' dickhead!"

Loki groaned from the loudness of this person's voice. The voice sounded like a female's. It hurt his ears.

It was sometime before the moving seat he was in, abruptly stopped and Loki soon felt himself being dragged again. He was set on another seat that was even more soft and comfortable. He felt his clothing being removed and his body cleansed. He opened his eyes just barely, and saw red. Bright red hair, to be specific. It belonged to a young woman it seemed. It did not matter to him, he just wanted to rest.

A third time, he felt himself being dragged. _When will it end?!_ It was a short journey. He was laid down on what felt like a bed. As soon as his body made contact with the bed, he melted into sublime bliss. He finally felt able to sleep. He drifted off into the dream world, but his mind was producing nightmares.

* * *

Loki awoke with a start to unfamiliar surroundings. He rushed out of the bed and to the nearest door. He pulled at the door and found it locked. He pulled harder; it seemed all his strength hadn't come back yet. He banged on the door.

"Hello! Let me out!"

He was met with silence.

"I demand you let you me out of this prison! Do you hear me?! I will find you, cut your heart, out and feed it to the biglesnipe! I will not repeat myself! LET ME OUT!"

"Okay, okay! Can you pipe down, I have neighbors."

Loki did not answer, but was readying himself for when the captor had made himself known.

"I'm going to need you back up; I'm unlocking it right now."

Loki watched as the doorknob turned. As soon as it reached the halfway mark, he grabbed the knob and flung the door open and grabbed at the throat of the abductor.

He looked down slightly and saw the same red hair from the previous night. It was the same woman too. She was quite short, so he dragged her up the wall to meet his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He looked into her deep green eyes with a hard, steely gaze.

"Where am I?"

"Let go of me, right now!"

Loki was not one to be ordered around.

He tightened his grip on her throat.

"Answer me!"

"You're in my house."

"How did I get here?"

"I found you in a field."

_A field?_ He wondered if this was the same realm as the one he had seen.

"This is Earth?"

The woman gave him a disbelieving look. _Is she unable to answer simple questions!_ He wrapped both hands around the base of her throat and squeezed tightly. He smirked as he saw her struggling to breathe.

"Yes, yes! It's Earth!"

He scowled and threw her to the ground. He swept passed her and walked quickly to the front door of her quarters. He opened the door and traveled down the many stairs going outside. Loki opened the exit and was greeted by a familiar sight.

Cars were bustling down the street, loud blaring noising could be heard from afar, and tall skyscrapers towered above him. _New York_, _the place of my downfall_. He hurried through the streets, ignoring the cursing mortals and towards the nearest grassland available. He had to get his magic back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a picture of what Connie looks like. If anyone wants to know, just ask and I will put it on my profile. Dont forget to review!**

It had been three days since the crazed man attacked her and left her place. Connie woke up every morning with anticipation. She did not know why, but she suspected he would come back.

It was Monday morning; Connie woke up, started her morning hygiene routine and went to her spacious kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and contemplated what to eat. She got out eggs, bacon, and potatoes. She quickly scrambled the eggs, fried the bacon, and diced the potatoes and fried those too. She got out a tea kettle, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. She chose her favorite tea leaves from her small selection and put it to the side. Connie went to her computer and checked her inbox. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She almost forgot she had to work today. She missed her last day of work because of the stupid therapist visit. She thought back on that night. Were had that guy come from? It seemed as if he fell straight from the sky. She remembered rescuing him, first mistake. She membered taking him in and cleaning him up, second mistake. She remembered giving him a room let alone a bed to sleep on, third mistake. Connie knew she should have just left the psycho were she found him. She chuckled softly. _On the day I actually try to be nice, the whole thing blows up in my face and the guy goes bat-shit crazy_. She found herself wondering where he went. He obviously did not know he was in New York, even on Earth apparently. Was he an alien? Connie didn't think so. He looked human enough.

She didn't have time to think deep into it, she heard her kettle whistling. She scurried to her kitchen and took the kettle of the stove and poured herself a cup of tea. She gathered her breakfast and went over to her kitchen table to eat. She ate her food leisurely.

She finished up and washed her dishes. Connie went back to her room and in her closet. She chose a pink, sleeveless knit-fitted dress, a pair of black tights, and skinny white belt. She put on her usual makeup of mascara and lipstick. She tied her hair up into a quick bun leaving a few pieces hanging to frame her face. She checked her watch. She was going to be late. Connie grabbed her coat and pair of black high heels and ran out her door, down the steps, and exited the lobby of her apartment.

She hopped in her car and started the ignition and drove to work. About 20 minutes later she arrived at Hoffman's Children Hospital and quickly checked in and put on her lab coat. She went to her office and checked her schedule. She quickly switched the coat she got from home to her white lab coat and grabbed her stethoscope. Right now, she was already late for some kid's checkup. She quickly got the review paper and went to the exam room.

A little girl with brown pigtails and a pink outfit was sitting on the high table and her mother and father were sitting on the two chairs provided.

"Hi, please excuse my lateness. I kind of got caught up in traffic." Connie flashed her best smile.

"It's no problem. To tell the truth, we actually arrived late." The father had spoken.

She shook hands with both parents.

"We haven't been keeping up with the regular check-ups, so we are trying to get back on track." The mother had said.

"It's completely fine. We all get of track once in a while, just try to keep up. We wouldn't want something unexpected to happen to miss cutie over there." Connie said.

The little girl looked up shyly at Connie.

"So when can we see Dr. Finnigan?"

_Oh shit, not this again_. Connie almost rolled her eyes.

"I am the doctor."

Both parents looked surprised.

"Really?" the mother said. "But you look so—"

"Young? Yea, I get that a lot. Actually all the time."

"Oh, I meant no disrespect."

"It's fine. I am used to it."

Connie was told that she looked young or was too young to be a doctor almost every day. She was told that so many times, it got to a point where she avoided telling people her job. Besides, the way that she talked and acted people couldn't really see her as a doctor, and children's doctor no less.

"Let's get started then. According to my file, you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

The parents nodded.

"And your daughter is Lily Anderson, right?"

She turned to the girl, and she nodded.

"Since Lily has not had a checkup in so long, I am going to have to take blood samples to make sure everything's fine."

Connie went over to the desk and got out a tongue depressor and otoscope. She walked over to the little girl.

"Hey Lily."

The girl waved and looked at the floor. She was really shy.

"See these two things in my hand."

The girl nodded.

"I am going to use this one that looks like a popsicle stick to check your throat and I am going to use the one that looks like a black stick to check your ears. It is not going to hurt, so don't get nervous."

The little girl looked up at Connie with big, brown eyes.

"Open your mouth and saw 'Ahhh!' okay?"

The little girl did so, and Connie put the depressor flat on her tongue.

"Good job Lily. Now I'm going to check your ears, hold still."

She got the otoscope and looked into both ears of Lily.

"Nice, now see this thing around my neck? I'm going to use it to check your heartbeat. It's that thump-thump sound your chest makes."

She unloosed the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it on the girl's chest.

"Now Lily, I'm going to need you to breathe deeply for me sweetie, Okay?"

Lily followed suit. Connie did the same process for her back.

She finished up and turned to the parents.

"Everything is fine here. I'm going to get the needles. If you know your daughter is going to get squirmy, I suggest that one of you hold her hand through the process."

Connie exited the room and went to fetch the needles. When she came back the mother was sitting on the high table holding the hand of Lily, but Connie could see Lily getting scared. Connie knew just what to do to get Lily's mind of the situation. She started to prepare the needles.

"So Lily, how old are you?"

"Six." Lily had quietly answered.

"Six, you must be a big girl."

Lily had brightened up a little bit and nodded.

"What school do you go to?"

"Cooper Elementary School."

"I know that place. Do you have any friends there?"

"Yea. My two best friends there are Melissa and Abby."

"They sound nice."  
"Uh-huh! They are nice, we hang out every day."

"How about the teachers? Are they nice too?"

"Yea. They're really nice."

"That's good. What do you do afterschool?"

"I take ballet, soccer, and piano."

"All at once!?" Connie asked in a shocked voice.

Lily giggled.

"No silly, that would be too much work."

"That's good. We wouldn't want to have you all tired out now. Well, we're all done."

Lily looked surprised.

"Really? I didn't feel anything."

"That's because you were having so much fun talking to me."

Lily laughed.

Connie smiled and turned towards the parents.

"I am going to take her to another room and check her height, weight, hearing, and sight."

"Okay, are we allowed to come with her?"

"Of course."

Connie quickly finished up the rest of Lily's exam.

"Lily you were amazing, great job today!"

Lily beamed.

"Thank you Dr. Finnigan."

"You're welcome. Hey, go ask the lady at the front for a lollipop while I talk to your mommy and daddy, okay?"

"Okay!" Lily quickly agreed and ran down the hall to ask for her reward.

Connie turned towards the parents.

"Everything is fine, and I will have the blood results two weeks from now ready."

"Thank you so much."  
"You're welcome. The lady at the front desk will help you schedule your next appointment."

Connie waved the parents good bye and went to her office. She checked her schedule and sighed. Four more check-ups before she got off work.

It was 4:30 when she finished work. She gathered her belongings and passed the receptionist out the door. She got into her car and drove home. Connie got to her apartment building around 5:00 and flopped down on her plush couch. She rested for a moment before kicking off her shoes and walking over to her room to change into something more comfortable. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a loose, lightly sheer white sweater.

She went on her computer and fixed her work schedule up a bit and decided it was time to make some dinner.

She took out some steak, vegetables, potatoes, and bread. She fried the steak, sautéed the vegetables, and boiled the potatoes. Once everything was finished, she mashed the potatoes adding cheese and butter for flavor. She served herself a plate of food and placed it on the kitchen countertop. She decided she was having some wine tonight.

Connie reached for the wine cabinet, when suddenly she heard her door burst open. She quickly swiveled around and fumbled for a kitchen knife. She found one that she deemed intimating enough and walked towards the living room. She hurried in and saw the same crazy guy from three days ago.

"You!"

Connie ran towards the man with the knife in position. He easily knocked it out of her hands. She was shocked for a moment before she ran over to where it fell and quickly picked it up again.

"Get the fuck out of my house, right now!"

The man gave her that smirk.

"No."

He said it plain and simple, but there was no way in hell she was going to comply.

"Excuse me! This is_ my _house, so I need _you _to get out of it."

"No. I am staying here."

"Like hell you are! I have a knife, you have nothing. I dare you to try something."

She knew she shouldn't have said that because the moment she did, his hand flew her stomach and pinned her harshly against the wall. The knife dropped in the moment of surprise attack. _Damn it! _His hands had dragged her up the wall like some ragdoll to meet his face, which was now very close to hers. She looked straight into his light green eyes trying her best to keep calm.

"Listen well mortal. You do not tell me what I can and cannot do. If I want to stay here, I will." His voice was so venomous she was almost scared.

He chuckled darkly, his cool breath blowing into her face.

"How pathetic of you to think that you could defeat me with that puny weapon. Do you really think you can defeat me?"

She did not answer. He banged her hard against the wall.

"DO YOU!"

"N-no."

He smirked.

"That is what I thought. So I will be staying here for however long I feel like."

"What if I saw no?"

The man grinned evilly.

"Then I will kill your mother and your brother and all those little children you help cure."

Connie's eyes widened. The man laughed in her face.

"I-I don't believe you."

"Stubborn are we not? Let me make myself clear."

The man picked up the knife, Connie tried to squirm out of his grasp. He only held her more tightly. She was sure she was going to find bruises in the morning. His voice turned deadly.

"First I will find your _dear family_ and rip their bones from their flesh and string them up for the animals to scavenge on. I will see that all those little parasites you help will never see their parents again. I will come for you and give the worst. I assure you, you do not want to know what I have planned for you."

Connie was silent and her eyes wide as he brought the knife to her neck. She gasped as he pressed the point just below her jaw line and slowly, carefully sliced a path down to her collar bone, only hard enough to draw blood.

"I will cut your face into strings and break your legs and arms leaving you alive so you could feel the pain. This is just the beginning of what I have in mind."

Connie could feel the blood sliding down her neck. He suddenly let her go and she fell to ground.

"Get up. Let your work know you will not be there for some time."

Connie got up of the floor and went over to the phone.

"H-hello? Hi Chrystal. Can you let Dr. Holman know that I'm n-not going to be there for some t-time?" She fought to control her voice. "Why? Oh, um, I felt like t-taking a vacation. So could you give all my upcoming appointments to a different doctor?" "Okay, thanks, bye."

Connie hung up the phone and turned to look at the man. He walked over to her and grabbed the wireless phone behind her. She watched him go over to her open window and through it out into the traffic.

"If you tell anyone I am hear, your consequences will only get worse."

Connie nodded slowly and walked over to her food, still warm, and quickly sat at the dinner table. She ate quickly.

"Are you going to be a bad host and not offer me food?"

Connie looked up at the man and scowled at him. To her further annoyance he put on that same damn smirk. She wiped her mouth and angrily stomped towards the kitchen and served him up a plate a food. She came back to the dinner table that he was already sitting at and placed the plate in front of him.

She watched him eat. She knew he must have been hungry, but he ate as if it was the finest food. He used the utensils so delicately and ate like the Queen was standing right there. Connie figured he came from a pretty good background. The man looked up and caught her eye. She averted her eyes and suddenly became very interested in her food. Connie heard him chuckle.

Once they were both done, she gathered the plates and walked over to the kitchen. She placed them in the sink and began to wash. She did not hear the man come up behind her.

"Do not try to leave this house either."

Connie jumped, startled and turned around to face the guy, but realized she only came up to a little bit above his stomach. She craned her neck at a ridiculous angle to look at him.

"This is my house, I can leave whenever I damn well please."

The man grabbed her arm.

"No. I tell you when to leave. You listen to me. You will not see anybody and you will not contact anybody."

"That's not fair. Just because you don't have anyone to fucking talk to, doesn't me that I don't."

The man grabbed her neck and flung her to the wall again, feet far from the ground.

"Do not start to get cocky. Do you not realize that your live is in my hands? Do you not think I won't do what I said before? Because I will. I could kill you, torture you, and have my way with you. I could do anything and you won't be able to do a damn thing. You are a pathetic, disgusting, puny mortal."

With that he threw her hard against the counter and went to the room he slept in his first night. She was flung so unceremoniously that her back hit the sharp angle of the countertop and she ricocheted off of it and onto the ground. Connie slowly got up, her back still paining and finished the dishes.

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? This is my longest chapter so far. I just wanted to give some background information on what connie is like and what she does. Please review. I like hearing from yous. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey yous! thanks for reading this far and i apologize for not updating last week. i'm not even going to try and come up with some excuse, lol. down below is what you want. also, i am not really diggin' the title so can you guys PM me your suggestions. i would appreciate it alot. enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**p.s. see the girl on the cover picture, yea that's connie. idk why the picture is all blurry though, you can't even see the freckles. i uploaded it clear and now its blurry...irking me.**

Loki woke up tangled in the sheets due the tossing and turning of his nightmares. He turned and looked out the window. It was almost morning; he could see the sun beginning to rise, making the clouds look seemingly pink. He watched as the sun cast its first rays upon the city he was subject to stay in. The tall buildings started to make shadows across the streets. He could already hear the mortal's transportation machines making their dreadful noises. _Does this damned city ever rest?_

The previous day when he had left, he was searching for the place he had fallen upon. It was supposed to be in a field. Fields had grass did they not? For the days he had been traveling upon foot, he had not seen a single open space, a single blade of grass. All he had seen were buildings upon building upon buildings.

This New York was just as he remembered it, though with not as much rubble and debris. Loki was somewhat surprised when he saw how much the cursed mortals had been able to accomplish in five years. Not only had they repaired the extensive damage, they had also built more things. He scowled when he saw the sight. He had hoped to find the mortals in a state of despair, still living in the aftermath of what he had brought upon them. Instead, they were living there lives as if nothing had happened at all. _Those stupid Avengers_.

He decided in that moment he would get his revenge upon '_Earth's Mightiest Heroes'_ as the man of Iron had so eloquently phrased it. But right now, he had other matters to attend to. Loki needed to find a way to get out of this realm, firstly. He chuckled darkly as he found himself wishing to be back in his chambers. He had not slept there in years; he remembered the soft sheets and pillows, even softer than the ones he was using now. But it was not the luxuriousness he was after. He was in need of his study, his secluded place. He remembered the dark place, only lightened by candles. Its walls were lined with ancient texts and scrolls, all containing magic.

A thought came to him. Searching his memory, he remembered reading something about a rock that could restore power. No not a rock, a gem of some sort. Yes! It was a crystal. He swore as he tried to no avail to remember what it was. Loki knew that he needed to find it.

He got up out of bed and exited the room. He put on a sly grin as he decided to check upon his little prisoner. He traveled down the hall, still barefoot and topless, towards her room. He did not even bother quietly opening the door, he barged in. Loki saw her body tucked heavily under the dark green blankets. Her copper red, wavy hair was the only thing visible. It was far past sunrise and she was still fast asleep. He needed her awake now, they had work to do.

"Wake up." He said gruffly.

She did not even stir.

Loki approached her with purpose and jostled her.

"Wake up." He said a little louder.

This time she groaned.

"Hmm?" she moaned sleepily. He watched as she arched her back, lifting her arse in the air. Unfortunately for him, it was covered with fleece. She then rolled on her back to face him. She stretched out all her muscles and joints with a satisfying pop. The blanket rolled of her chest as she arched her back again, lifting her upper body off of the bed. She was wearing a thin, white thing. Her heavy breasts pressed against the pale, sheer fabric almost threatening to spill out. He could see the faint scar that had replaced the trail of blood that was there previously. Light bruises were on her arms where he had grabbed her. Loki grinned brazenly when he saw her with his marks. Freckles were splattered across her shoulders, arms, and chest. They lessened as they reached her breasts, dotting here and there. He could see the pink shadows of her nipples through the cloth.

When she finished her time-consuming stretch, she sat up slowly and faced him. She must have been still asleep, for it seemed as if she did not know who was in the room with her. Her lips were parted and her eyes were half closed.

"Gimmefivemoreminutes." She had grumbled sleepily.

Loki growled. He had no time for this. She went to lay her head back down, but Loki grabbed a handful of her long hair and tugged sharply, dragging her body against his. He bent low and hissed in her hear.

"When I say get up, you get up. Do you hear me?" She nodded fearfully, now fully awake and aware of the situation.

"We have work to be done and I do not have time to waste. Especially with someone as petty as you." He spat into her ear.

"I thought we had this talk yesterday about what would happen if you do not listen to me…" She was still and he could hear her heart beating rapidly. He chuckled. He turned her around, hand still fisted in her red mane, and pulled her head back forcefully. Loki grabbed her throat and held it there. Big, green eyes grew even wider in fear. He smirked and stooped back down again to whisper in her ear.

"…or do you need a reminder?" He squeezed her throat for emphasis and laughed darkly as he saw her shake her head rapidly. He loosened his hold and just laid his hand, splayed across the soft skin of her collarbone. Loki heard her heart beat in anticipation, he watched her ample breasts rise and fall with each ragged breath she took.

Slowly his hand slid from her collarbone to the side of her breast. He brushed the underside. His smirk had widened when he heard her breath hitch. Her heartbeat quickened even further. Loki kept his hand there and his eyes traveled the expense of her body. She was a fragile as any mortal. She was wearing _very _short bottoms, just reaching the bottom of her arse. She had slim arms, legs, and a flat stomach and generous curves; wide hips, bounteous breasts, and round arse.

She cleared her throat and his eyes flicked to hers harshly as if to say, "Yeah. What about it?" He let go of her hair and shoved her away.

"Get dressed and make some breakfast."

He exited the room and waited for her in the kitchen. Loki heard water run and took a look around her spacious living quarters. She had hard, brown floor. It looked like glossed wood. There was one long, cream-colored cushioned seat with light brown pillows. In front was a dark brown, wooden table. Whimsical things were placed on it. Two smaller cushioned seats were placed on either side of the table, both cream-colored and had one light brown pillow placed on each. In front of the sitting area there was a simpler version of the elaborate fireplaces that were in Asgard. The walls of the whole house were cream-colored, the edges were lined with white. One wall in the living area was not a wall at all; instead it was one big window that allowed view of the whole city.

He walked over to one table, filled with framed images. There were pictures of her with different people, some with family (the obvious freckles, big eyes, and short stature gave that away), some with friends, some with her alone; he wondered who the one to take her individual photographs was. There was one in particular that was larger than the rest and sat atop a tiny pedestal. She was a lot younger, perhaps in her childhood. She was hugging a man and smiling who had the same cream-colored skin, petite nose, and freckles. He was most likely her father.

Loki had not noticed she was finished, until something delicious filled his nose and he heard the sizzling of meats. He walked over to where he had eaten previously and sat at the long glass table. It wasn't long before she served him.

They ate in an oddly comfortable silence, given the situation they had just been in.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?"

Loki looked up at her. If he told her, would she realize that she was harboring a wanted criminal throughout the universe? He realized it would be better to tell her now and get it over with.

"Loki."

He looked directly at her when saying this; he wanted to see her reaction. He became slightly confused when she had shown no signs of recognition.

"Loki." She said the name slowly in two syllables, trying it out on her tongue.

She scoffed. "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Constance?"

She shot him a surprisingly powerful glare, equivalent to the look of an angry kitten. He chuckled and that seemed to irritate her even further.

"No one calls me Constance."

"Oh, excuse me." He said sardonically. "What shall I call you then?"

"Connie."

"Alright Constance."

She scowled at him and turned back to her food.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

He smiled slyly.

"I plan to do many things." He said suggestively and ignored her glare. "But we have work to be done."

"I thought I was off work."

"No, you are off _your_ work. You still have _my_ work to complete."

She sighed. "I don't see how I'll be of any help."

"I need you to show me the nearest collection of books, a library of sorts."

"I thought I couldn't leave the house."

"Not alone."

Her plump lips formed a pout.

"Fine. Can I at least get you some clothes?"

Loki looked down at himself. He had not really noticed before that he was still bare. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do what you please."

He got up to leave.

"Wait! We're leaving now?"

He rolled his eyes. "Did I not make it clear that I work to be done now?"

"Can I at least finish my food first?"

Loki walked over to her seat and took the plate. He ignored her shout of protest and walked into the kitchen, dumped it in the washing basin, and walk hurriedly back.

"You are finished." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Her mouth was agape, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. She got up and went to her room to get ready.

"Do not take long." He shouted.

Of course, she did just that. It was quite a while before she emerged from her room; he was ready to barge in. She was wearing tight, black bottoms with a loose dark green top that (unfortunately) covered her arse. Her shoes were dusty brown-colored boots. She was carrying a pile of clothes.

"I thought I said not to take long." He growled.

She rolled her eyes and shoved the clothes at his chest. He grabbed her wrist tightly as she turned to walk away. Loki swiveled her around sharply.

"Watch it." He spat out and pushed her away.

She rolled her eyes. "I found some clothes for you. There my ex-boyfriend's, there clean by the way."

He looked at a pair of dark blue trousers and a black shirt. He picked up a pair of short, plaid bottoms and raised an eyebrow. "What are these?"

Loki watched her avoid his gaze. "Oh, those. There, um, underpants. I figured you would need them because, you know, you're not wearing anything under your pants."

He chuckled at her nervousness and began to undress.

"There's a room right there you know."

"I know."

"O-okay." She turned around and listened to the rustling of clothing.

He finished quickly and pulled on her arm. "Let's go."

She turned around and stood there for a moment entranced by something. He started to get frustrated and shook her. She snapped out of her reverie.

"I do not have time for this. We need to leave."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't even want to be near your fucking ass."

Loki turned around and walked towards her. She stepped back, but he kept on coming forward. Her back soon met a wall. He continued walking until he was pressed flush against her. She turned her face sideways, so that her face was not squished by his body. He bent his neck low and whispered into her ear.

"You seemed to want to be near me this morning." He saw a slight blush reach her neck. He chuckled softly, his warm breath tickling her ear, before hissing into her ear. "Do not think for a moment that I would want to touch you and your disgusting mortal-self."

"It seemed you wanted to touch me this morning." She whispered.

He growled and dragged her body up the wall to meet his face and pressed even harder into her. She cursed and had to wrap her legs around his stomach to keep from falling. He relished a moment in the feel of her body squirming against his as she tried to fight and wiggle herself out of the position.

Loki's voice turned deadly. "Do _not_ toy with me. I do not think you will like the conquences." He slammed both hands against the wall and watched with satisfaction as she flinched. "You _are_ going to listen to me. Say it."

She tore her eyes away from his and turned her head away with a scowl on her face. He grabbed her jaw sharply, intentionally digging his fingers into her soft skin. He smiled madly as she started to whimper in pain.

"I w-will listen to you."

"Good. Now let's go. We have already wasted enough time."

He allowed her a little space. Her body slid downward against his, her top riding up her stomach.

"How do you know I'm not lying?" She asked quietly.

He smirked. "I know a lie when I hear one." He walked out the door.

She pulled her shirt down and fixed her hair a bit before following him outside of her apartment.

**A/N: thank you guys for reading this far and i hope that you will be waiting for more. please review.**


End file.
